Midnight Ravers
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Chris Blackwell, Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1972 * Length: 5:08 * Musical key: A minor * Recorded at: Dynamic Sound Studios, Harry J. Studios & Randy's Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Overdubbed and mixed at: Island Studios, London, UK * Released on following albums: Catch A Fire (1973; Deluxe Edition 2001) * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, acoustic guitar ** Peter Tosh, harmony vocals, lead guitar ** Bunny Wailer, harmony vocals, bass, percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, piano ** Bernard "Touter" Harvey, keyboards ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Overdubs by: ** John 'Rabbit' Bundrick, keyboards * Period of performances: 1973 - 1975 Live performances * 1973-05-24: Paris Theatre, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-11-27: Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, West Yorkshire (ENG) * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1975-06-10: Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-18: Schaefer Music Festival, Central Park, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-21: Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-27: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1975-07-07: Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1973-10-24 Capitol Studios Rehearsal: Capitol Studios, Los Angeles, CA (USA) Trivia * the song title is also written as "Midnight Raver", but the official title is with the "s". Also known as "Nightlife Ravers". * this song has a lot of allusions to the book of Revelations from the Bible Translations German / Deutsch :(Man kann die Frau nicht vom Mann unterscheiden) :Nein, ich sage, man kann nicht, weil sie sind in der gleichen Verschmutzung gekleidet; (in der gleichen Verschmutzung gekleidet) :Ihr Verstand ist verwirrt durch Verwirrung, :durch ihre Probleme, da sie keine Lösung dafür haben: :Sie werden zu Mitternachts-Schwärmer. :Jemand spricht: :(Bitte, lass mich nicht fallen!) :Oh, bitte, lass micht nicht fallen, oh, bitte lass mich nicht fallen! :(Mitternacht) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! (Schwärmer) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :(Bitte nicht) Oh, bitte, bitte, :lass mich nicht fallen, fallen, fallen, fallen, fallen! :Lass mich nicht fallen; :lass mich nicht fallen. :Ich see zehntausend Streitwagen (ah-ah-ah-ah), :und sie kommen ohne Pferde (kommen ohne Pferde); :die Reiter - sie bedecken ihre Gesichter (ah-ah-ah-ah), :sodass man sie in dunstigen Gebieten nicht erkennen könnte :(sie in dunstigen Gebieten erkennen) :in dieser musikalischen Massenflucht, wo jeder sein Ding dreht. :Musikalische Massenflucht - die Leute schaukeln; :musikalische Massenflucht. Jemand spricht: :Leute, reitet weiter! (Reitet weiter!) :(Reitet weiter!) Reitet weiter! :(Reitet weiter!) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :Leute, reitet weiter! (Reitet weiter!) :(Reitet weiter!) Reitet weiter! :(Reitet weiter!) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :(Reitet weiter!) Reitet weiter! :(Reitet weiter!) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :Ich kann meine Frau nicht vom Mann unterscheiden: :sie ist gekleidet in der gleichen Verschmutzung (gekleidet in der gleichen Verschmutzung) :ihr Verstand ist verwirrt durch Verwirrung: :für mein Problem, es scheint, gibt es nie eine Lösung! :Ich bin ein Nachtleben-Schwärmer geworden, :und ich bitte dich, (bitte) bitte, bitte - :oh - bitte lass du mich nicht fallen! :(Nachtleben-Schwärmer) Nachtleben-Schwärmer! Nachtleben-Schwärmer! :Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, lass mich nicht fallen. :Lass mich nicht fallen; :lass mich nicht fallen! :Ich sehe zehntausend Streitwagen (ah-ah-ah-ah), :und sie kommen ohne Pferde (kommen ohne Pferde); :die Reiter - sie bedecken ihre Gesichter (ah-ah-ah-ah), :sodass man sie in dunstigen Gebieten nicht erkennen könnte :in dieser musikalischen Massenflucht, oh! :Musikalische Massenflucht. Reitet weiter! :Musikalische Massenflucht. Irgendein Prediger spricht: :Leute, reitet weiter! (Reitet weiter!) :(Reitet weiter!) Reitet weiter! :(Reitet weiter!) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :Leute, reitet weiter! (Reitet weiter!) :(Reitet weiter!) Reitet weiter! :(Reitet weiter!) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :Leute, reitet weiter! (Reitet weiter!) :(Reitet weiter!) Reitet weiter! :(Reitet weiter!) Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :Reitet weiter! (Reitet weiter!) :(Reitet weiter!) Lasst mich nicht fallen, Mitternachts-Schwärmer! :(Reitet weiter!) :Mitternachts-Schwärmer, lasst mich nicht fallen! (Reitet weiter!) :Lasst mich nicht fallen - lasst mich nicht fallen! (Reitet weiter!) :Nun, ich komme! :Ich habe zuviel zu sagen. External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Midnight Ravers" Category:Bob Marley songs